T-Rex: Final Final Wars: Giant Clusterf*** All Out Attack!
T-Rex: Final Final Wars: Giant Clusterf*** All Out Attack! is a T-Rex "film" written by Cdrzillafanon. It also serves as an epic extravaganza to celebrate that Cdr has 100 Kaiju. Plot Yes. A Final Wars parody has a plot. Moving on. We begin on two mutant soldiers training. They are Wolverine and Leonardo. Bet you didn't see that coming. Yeah, screw those mutants from Final Wars. I'm just gonna steal the mutants from everything else. Anyway they go see their commanding officer, SpaceGodzilla, who tells them some stuff and Leonardo has to be the bodyguard to some hot chick that works with the U.N or something. Also the GDF found Borodan fossilized and are studying him. But none of this really matters because all of a sudden monsters attack! Out of nowhere, a ton of Kaiju appear and start attacking cities! Candy Corn Godzilla and Xenilla were attacking Fukuoka, Shadow Dark T-Rex The Edge was wreaking havoc in New York, Mecha MechaGodzilla and the rebuilt simian Mecha T-Rex were shooting up the area near Mt. Fuji, Battra Leo was destroying a random amusement park, Super Biollante was menacing Lake Ashinko, Super Dragon Hyper Kiezer Death Mecha King Ghidorah was destroying Tokyo, Borodan broke out of the GDF facility he was in and started attacking. Then all of the other evil Kaiju appeared and attacked more cities. All of a sudden, an enormous spaceship appeared out of nowhere and began broadcasting a message. "Hello Earthlings. We are the Zilliens. We are aliens from Planet Z. If you think we come in peace and are here to get rid of the monsters, you're a fucking moron. We are here to kill all of you, and the monsters are under our control to. So yeah, you're all screwed". The GDF guys were watching the whole thing. "What do we do now?" asked Leonardo. "We fight" replied Wolverine. "Fighting won't do anything, we're gonna need help" said SpaceGodzilla. "Were do we go?" asked Wolverine "Should we rally the other mutants?" "That's a start" said SpaceGodzilla "We need to get Godzilla". "What about T-Rex?" asked Leo. "Oh yeah, him to" SpaceGodzilla replied. So they went to Monster Island which was under siege by an army of Kamacuras, and recruited Godzilla and T-Rex. "What's the plan?" asked T-Rex. "I've done this before, we'll just go around the world and kick their asses." replied Godzilla. "Oh" said T-Rex. "Good plan." So they began on their path of destruction. The first stop on Godzilla and T-Rex's world tour was Sidney, where Zilla was being held against his will. Also there was Mr Hankey. "Hey weren't you in some other universe fighting those Council of Creators guys?" asked T-Rex. "Actually I've been in Universe 1111, and how do you know about any of that anyway?" T-Rex shrugged. "maagggiiicc." He replied. Now it was Godzilla's turn to ask a question. "So how did you get back?" "The Ziliens got some tech off those Square Enix guys and went to Universe 1111 and brought me here" "Oh ok" replied T-Rex. After this exchange, the two Kaiju obliterated Mr Hankey in 5 seconds. Godzilla freed Zilla from his prison. "Yo dude, where's everyone else?" asked T-Rex. "Not sure" said Zilla "I think they're being held all over the place, we should probably go find them" "Good idea" said Godzilla and the three Kaiju went on their way. Godzilla, Zilla, and T-Rex kept moving, destroying Zillien spaceships as they went, until reaching some other city where Spongegoran was destroying stuff. Zilla attempted to claw at the Kaiju, but he was too stronk. The Spongegoran then punched Zilla into a building. Godzilla and T-Rex blasted Spongegoran with their beams, sending him back and causing a large explosion, killing it. "Well that was easy" said T-Rex. "Yeah, for you" replied Zilla, as they kept walking to other cities to fight more evil monsters. They kept walking to Fukuoka, where Candy Corn Godzilla and Xenilla were in mid-rampage. Godzilla tried to engage both of them, but was blasted away quickly. T-Rex and Zilla attacked the two Godzilla clones while Goji himself called the GDF mutant guys who were up in a gaint Gotango. "Yo guys I need some help". "We'll be down there right away" said Professor X, who then telepathically commanded everyone to get ready for departure. The giant Gotengo was set on autopilot as the X-Men, Ninja Turtles, and Mutants from Godzilla Unleshed lept from it into the battle, taking out Zilien troops and attacking the two villainous Kaiju. Candy Corn Godzilla was blasted away by the assembled good monsters, and SpaceGodzilla tried to reason with Xenilla. "Son, it's me. Listen, I know I forgot you existed, but, I kinda miss you. Please stop this" Xenilla grabbed Godzilla and started choking him "Isn't what you wanted father? To be rid of.....him" "Yes but that was before I realized how stupid that sounds" replied SpaceGodzilla. "Oh." said Xenilla. He looked at Godzilla. "You know what, this is stupid. I'm going back to space" Xenilla flew away. "Bye son." said SpaceG. "You know he could have helped us" said T-Rex. SpaceGodzilla sighed and looked down. "Yeah." "Whatever" said Destroyah. "Let's go, I wanna kill shit"."Ok" said Godzilla. And they left again. While walking around in the arctic, the group was randomly encountered by Borodan. T-Rex wasted no time in blasting Borodan's head off. The group moved on. T-Rex then had an idea. "Hey? Isn't the North Pole near here" "Yeah I think so" replied Godzilla. "I have an idea". The group rode in the giant Gotengo to the North Pole, where they found Santa T-Rex and Elfeking fighting off hordes of Zilien troops. "Ah, Godzilla! T-Rex! Good to see you fellows again" said Santa T-Rex while firing coal at some Ziliens. "We need your help" said T-Rex. "Well, I'm not sure..." Santa T-Rex began. "It's fine sir" interjected Elfeking "The elves and I will hold off their forces here in the North Pole, just go." "Well if you say so old friend" said Santa T-Rex. However, then The Invisible Kaiju came out of nowhere and attacked. "Hey guys" said the Invisible Kaiju. "I'm kinda here to kill you guys" "Oh crap he's invisible" said Godzilla. "I have an idea" said T-Rex. "SHOOT AT EVERYTHING!" The assembled mutants and Kaiju began attacking everything in hopes of hitting the Invisible Kaiju. After the chaos ended they looked around. "Anybody hit him?" asked T-Rex. "Ow my toe" said a voice. "THERE HE IS. GET HIM" yelled Wolverine before jumping on the the Invisible Kaiju and stabbing him a bunch. "Hey look, his blood isn't invisible" said Wolverine, before jumping off the Invisible Kaiju. Godzilla and T-Rex then blasted the Invisible Kaiju with their beams. "Is he dead?" asked T-Rex. "Hard to tell" said Godzilla. "We should probably get moving". While leaving the North Pole in the giant Gotengo, T-Rex realized something. "Holy shit we forgot about Monster Island!". "omfg your right" said Godzilla. "Dude my friends and family are there!" "SAME!" yelled Godzilla. "Hold on" said SpaceGodzilla,"we're turning around." Soon the giant Gotengo was heading towards Monster Island. After a long trip and an even longer game of singing the "99 buckets of radioactive waste on the wall" song, the group reached Monster Island. They found the place destroyed and the Kaiju on the Island in pretty much a war. "Holy shit" said everyone. "I guess they teleported all the evil Kaiju here after they realized we were coming" said Godzilla. "I guess so" said T-Rex "Makes things easier for us tho". And such, the super epic final battle of awesomeness and death......began....and stuff. The Giant Gotengo was taken out of the sky by Battra Leo, Super Dragon Hyper Kiezer Death Mecha King Ghidorah, and Mecha Mechagodzilla. Forced onto the ground,the assembled heroes began to aid their allies in the fight. Chuck Norris was kicking the shit out of Super Super Bagan, but was disintegrated by Bagan's beam cuz he was suuuu OP. "How the fucking hell are you even alive?" asked Godzilla. "idk" said Super Super Bagan. "I'm so sick of this fucker coming back to life" said T-Rex. All of a sudden, Super Super Bagan was teleported away. "wtf" said T-Rex. "Well that makes things easier" said Godzilla. "I wonder if he was taken away for something important" wondered T-Rex. "Probably not" replied Godzilla. Then Mecha Mechagodzilla and Mecha T-Rex landed on the ground. "Prepare for termination n00bs" said MMG. "you wut m8" said Godzilla. "Let's kick their metal asses!" said T-Rex. "Amazing idea" said Godzilla. Both mochas blasted their eye lasers, sending both Kaiju to the ground. T-Rex quickly got back up and kicked Mecha T-Rex in the face, before Gorosaurus came out of nowhere and bit the robot's neck, while T-Rex blasted Mecha T-Rex's head with his Generic Beam. Mecha Mechagodzilla then shot ALLL his guns at everything. Godzilla said "I've had enough of this shit" and transformed into Super Super Godzilla. "Gud idea" said T-Rex, transforming into Super T-Rex. Rodan Jr then flew in from nowhere and pecked MMG in the eye. Gabora then came out of the ground and poked MMG with his shell head thingy, causing the robot to fly into the air like a cartoon character. All of a sudden Gangsta Ghidorah and Mothra appeared and blasted MMG in mid-air with their swag beams. MMG fell to the ground and exploded. "You can't handle our levels of swag" said Mothra. "swaaggg" said Gangsta Ghidorah. Then Trollzilla appeared and started blasting everyone, Zilien or otherwise, with his Dank Meme Beam. However, Barundabagungasaurus arrived on the scene, and countered with his Fandom Cannon. The memes collided in a spectacle of dankness. However, Trollzilla's memes were danker, so T-Rex transformed into MLG form and helped Barundabagungasaurs out. Together, the two Kaiju defeated Trollzilla. "GET REKT BOIIIIIIII" yelled Barundabagungasaurs "Our memes are too dank for you!" said T-Rex. "That was a hot fight" said King Dong, who had just showed up with his relatives, King Kong, and Jimmy Rustler Kong. "You see my brothers. I told you! The day of the great Jimmy Rustling is upon us!" said JR Kong. "wtf are you talking about" said King Kong. "I don't know, but sounds like an innuendo, so I like it." said King Dong. His dong was fully expanded as usual. "so when do things get sexual?" asked King Dong. King Kong looked at his cousin in dumbfounded, then looked down. "Get that fucking thing away from me." he said. "You know you like it" said King Dong. "JIMMY RUSTLER SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I RUSTLE YOUR PERVERTED JIMMIES INTO NEXT TUESDAY" yelled JImmy Rustler Kong. Both Kongs looked at him. "YOU HEARD ME JIMMY RUSTLER" said JR Kong, looking at King Dong. "K. Lemme know when the victory orgy starts"said King Dong, wading into the ocean. Then all of a sudden Battra Leo flew in and slammed into the remaining Kongs. However swag lord Mothra flew in and attacked Battra Leo. The two got into an epic fight until Battra showed. "Sweetie wtf are you doing?" said Battra. "Stop attacking your aunt!" "Leave me alone daddy!" said Battra Leo. "I'm busssy helping my new friends" "I think you're falling into the wrong crowd". "But dadddyyyyyyy" said Battra Leo "We were gonna take over the world!" "That's it!" said Battra "Go to your room!" "But daddddyyy" Battra Leo replied. "GO TO YOUR ROOM." shouted Battra. "Finnnnnneee. omygodd i hate you!" said Battra Leo before flying away. "Kids amirite" said Battra. "Mah son could kick yo ass. Plus he nevah did shit like dis." replied Mothra. "Nevermind" said Battra. Then Borodan flew in and slashed both of their wings, sending the two moths to the ground. "I'M BACK BITCHES" exclaimed Borodan, now in his new upgraded form. However, a small robot quickly flew in and grew to Borodan's size. It was none other than Robot Man! "Hey guys" said Robot Man. "YOU!" yelled Borodan. "Heheh,I'm gonna enjoy this" "Oh please" said Robot Man "The pleasure of kicking you cyborg ass is all mine" The two engaged in an epic fight to the death. Borodan lunged at Robot Man with his new chainsaws, only for Robot Man to dodge and counter with kung fu and shit. Eventually Robot Man grabbed Borodan's arm and made it drill into the ground, pinning Borodan in place while Robot Man prepared to fire his beam. However Borodan retaliated with his own Eye Beam. The two got into a beam clash with Robot Man eventually winning, destroying Borodan's head. "Well damn" said T-Rex. Robot Man simply gave the thumbs up. However Super Biollante came out of the ground. She attacked everything in sight until Super Super Mechagodzilla showed up with it's recently equipped giant weedkiller. Super Biollante was soon dealt with. Also the GDF Mecha T-Rex showed up. However, Spinosaurus,Shadow Dark T-Rex The Edge, Super Dragon Hyper Kiezer Death Mecha King Ghidorah ,Dinosaur Tank Mk 3,Grand Grand King Ghidorah,King Farquadorah,Raptor Rat,Rat Raptor,Rat Rat,Super Super Gomora, Shin Ghost Godzilla,Skeleton Godzilla, SkeleT-Rex, Imitation Imitation Ultraman, and Twin Tail Doll suddenly appeared via teleportation. "Oh shit" said T-Rex. "Well" said Godzilla (still in Super Super form), "it's on now, cause shit just got real". "Just now huh" said SpaceGodzilla, transforming into Super Super Special Special Space Spacegodzilla High High Grade Type 3. "Then let's get real ourselves" "Hell yeah!" said T-Rex, transforming into Ultimate T-Rex. "Hey don't forget about us" said Giant Ankylosaurus, who was with Barundabagungasaurus, Rodan Jr, Gangsta Ghidorah,Mothra,Robot Man,and Ultraman Jack, who had once again donned his pumpkin mask. Lady T-Rex and T-Rex Jr walked up to T-Rex's side. "We'll fight this battle with you" said Lady T-Rex. "As a family" "Sounds like fun!" said T-Rex Jr. T-Rex almost came to tears surveying his allies. "I could never ask for better friends and family than you guys. NOW LET'S KICK SOME ASS" he said. And now... The Final Final battle had begun. The large mass of Kaiju, aliens, Ultras,robots, and other beings collided in a spectacle of amazingness and epicness. T-Rex and Spinosaurus locked on to one another and started fighting immediately. Lady T-Rex took on Shadow Dark T-Rex The Edge, while T-Rex Jr started attacking Twin Tail Doll. "Get off me kid or I'll scare you so hard you'll pee your pants." said the Doll. T-Rex Jr began laughing hysterically, and then jumped on punched Twin Tail Doll in face before destroying him in a single shot of his weaker Generic Beam. Godzilla, who was busy with Super Dragon Hyper Kiezer Death Mecha King Ghidorah, said to T-Rex "That's one tough son you got there. You should be proud". T-Rex falcon punch Spinosaurus in the face and said "I'm proud of him every day of my life. And thanks" "No problem" replied Godzilla, blasting away SDHKDMKG with his Kame Hame Nova Breath. T-Rex watched Godzilla fighting, and started to think that maybe Godzilla wasn't so bad after all. Gangsta Ghidorah engaged his father Grand Grand King Ghidorah in a super swaggy fight. Gangsta Ghido noticed a mind control device on Grand Grand Ghiddy's head. GG did a 360 nose scope and hit the mind control device perfectly, breaking the control on his dad. "Yo dadio, you gud?" said Gangsta Ghidorah. "Yes yes I'm fine" replied Grand Grand Ghidorah. "Now if you don't mind son, I'm out of this joint" he said before flying away out into space. Meanwhile Rodan Jr and Gabora attempted to tag team Rat Raptor and Raptor Rat. Gabora and Raptor Rat got into a beam clash while Rat Raptor charged at Rodan Jr, only for him to fly above Rat Raptor before using his Hurricane Winds to move the deranged hybrid back. Rat Raptor crashed into Raptor Rat, causing an explosion that knocked over Rat Raptor and knocked back Gabora. "Hey watch it sometimes" said Gabora. "Sorry" said Rodan Jr "I was focused on killing this thing" "Let's focus on that again shall we" replied Gabora. And with that, Rodan Jr transformed into his Fire Rodan form and he and Gabora blasted the two hybrid Kaiju into oblivion. Rat Rat was just attacking everything in sight. Blasting at stuff and grabbing people with his multiple arms just to throw them around. However he was randomly hit by a familiar Electric Beam. It was Ratzilla! "Hey dudes I've come to help defeat this guy" said Ratzilla. Ratzilla and Rat Rat engaged in combat. After a long fight, Ratzilla was victorious, decapitating both of Rat Rat's heads. Ratzilla said "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" in victory. Super Super Gomora was rampaging and stuff, attacking things with his Rainbow beam and other ridiculous attacks. The Ultra Brothers went to fight him but Gomora stepped in to talk to his cousin. "Yo dude you gotta stop this." said Gomora. Super Super Gomora just kept attacking. "That's it" said Gomora, transforming into EX Gomora. The two Gomoras engaged in battle, and eventually Gomora finds the mind control device and destroys it. Super Super Gomora is reverted back to normal and says "Thanks bro". "Your welcome" Gomora replies. The two go off to blow up some Zilien spaceships. Dinosaur Tank Mk 3 was firing his lazars at all the good guys until Ultraseven showed up and quickly decapitated him with his Eye Slugger. Meanwhile Ultraman Jack-O-Lantern and Imitation Imitation Ultraman were locked in combat. Flying around and shooting Specium Rays at one another. Eventually Jack gained the upper hand on IIU by using s swift kick to the face. Imit Imit fell to the ground. He clutched his head and said "uhhhh...that hurt." Jack blasted Imit Imit with his Specium Ray, seemingly killing the alien. King Farquadorah was flying around attacking stuff until Giant Ankylosaurus rolled into him, knocking him onto the ground. The Varan showed up and beat the shit out of Farquadorah because again, Varan is awesome. Ankylo blasted Farquadorah with the beam he didn't know he had, and the battle was over. Shin Ghost Godzilla, Skeleton Godzilla, and SkeleT-Rex continued rampaging until Seabozu,The GDF Mecha T-Rex,and the normal Ghost Godzilla arrived to confront them. GDF Mecha T-Rex quickly blasted Skele-T-Rex apart with his variety of weapons, only to be torn apart by Trollzilla, who had randomly appeared to fight everyone and be really trolly. "wtf" said the other two Kaiju. "Problem?" replied Trollzilla. However Shrekzilla, who was somehow alive again appeared and punch Trollzilla in the face,telling the troll-Gojiran hybrid "It's all ogre for you" as he dragged him away. "Well that was odd" said Ghost Godzilla. "That's it" said Seabozu "I'm going back to the Monster Graveyard after this." Shin Ghost Godzilla spooked Seabozu, but Ghost Godzilla was not so easily spooked and attacked the fellow ghost Kaiju. The two engaged in an epic ghostly battle, leading to a beam clash between their ghostly atomic Breaths. This didn't really do anything in either's favor though. The two ghosts continued fighting until the Ghostbusters arrived. They quickly captured both ghosts and left. This left Skeleton Godzilla and Seabozu. They got into a fight, with Skeleton Godzilla gaining the upper hand, until Super Super Mechagodzilla blasted him to bones. Seabozu told the robot, "Yeah, I'm gonna nope out" and grabbed onto a conveniently placed rocket ship and flew away to his apartment at the Monster Graveyard. Lady T-Rex and Shadow Dark T-Rex The Edge were fighting tooth and claw, neither really gaining the upper hand on the other. Eventually, Shadow Dark T-Rex The Edge blasted Lady T-Rex with his Shadow Generic Beam. He went in for the kill, only for T-Rex Jr, Little T-Rex, and Baby T-Rex to jump onto him and start attacking. Lady T-Rex got back up, and the four T-Rexes blasted their rouge relative off of a random cliff. This left Spinosaurus and Super Dragon Hyper Kiezer Death Mecha King Ghidorah. Godzilla, in the form of Super Super Godzilla, began rapidly falcon punching the cyborg ghidorah, eventually defeating him with the Kame Hame Navel Beam. T-Rex in Ultimate form continued battling Spinosaurus, who was now in Ghidorah form. They fought in the air for a bit, blasting and ramming and clawing at each other. This was until Spinosaurus said "ENOUGH OF THIS. I AM GOING TO END YOUR LIFE HERE AND NOW. GOODBYE T-REX" Spinosaurus blasted T-Rex with his gravity beams with all his might, causing a gigantic explosion. There was soon a giant crater. When the smoke cleared, there was T-Rex, standing in the middle of said crater. T-Rex looked at Spinosaurs, said "Bitch please" and blasted him out of the air. Spinosaurus fell into the ocean, and with that, the battle was won. Or so they thought... The X-Men and the Ninja Turtles blew up the Zilien mothership with the giant Gotengo. However a hugh meteorite fell from the ground making an even bigger explosion. Soon, a familiar, yet much edgier than usual, figure started to hover downwards to the ground. T-Rex looked at this new enemy. "You. Huh, I thought you were ded. Ta think you'd go into space and put all this together". "Yes...it's me. I'm almost surprise you still remember me....T-Rex" said the being. "How could I forget?......Raptor." "That was my former life. Back when you mocked me. Back when I was weaker than you. Now....I am reborn. I am Raptor X!!! And all who stand in my way will be destroyed. You may have beaten my army, but you have not seen true power yet." Raptor X replied. "Bring it on....weebosaur." Raptor X snarled in rage. "YEAH BOI" said Barundabagungasaurus "LET'S #SHREKT THIS N00B JUST LIKE WE DID TO TEAM RWBY." "THAT'S IT" yelled Raptor X. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!". Raptor X and T-Rex charged at one another, both striking out with their claws and beam attacks. This caused another big explosion. Now.... for the real, ultimate, extreme, final, final, FINAL battle. As far as this fanfic is concerned that is. Moving on... Raptor X and T-Rex were evenly matched. Their epic battle continued for a while until Godzilla intervened and joined forces with T-Rex. They gained the upper hand over Raptor X after a long ass fight. "NO. NO NO NO!!!! IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO GO LIKE THIS." yelled Raptor X "I WILL KILL YOU. ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!" "Shut the fuck up you shitty fan fiction piece of shit. no one likes you and you're the worst Kaiju on FMK wiki." said T-Rex. "wtf is wrong with you" asked Godzilla. Raptor X looked straight at T-Rex with his glowing red eyes. He was enraged. Smoke was literally coming from his nose. "T-THA....THAT'S IT!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB. NO. NO. I CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT. I WILL KILL YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY, ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS, AND ANYONE ELSE YOU CARE ABOUT. THEN I WILL PUT YOU THROUGH AGONIZING PAIN BEFORE I KILL YOU AND EVERYTHING ELSE IN THIS PINGAS FORSAKEN UNIVERSE!!!!!!" "omfg are you still talking?" asked T-Rex. Soon the ground began to shake, Raptor X hovered into the air while glowing a strange golden hue. Soon head started to shoot out of his neck, and wings sprouted from his back, there was another really big explosion. It was so big it destroyed all of Monster Island. T-Rex was in the air, surveying the destroyed island. "oh shit a status quo change" he said. When the dust cleared, Raptor X was still there, now in his Keizer Ghido-Raptor form! "Oh snap he's a Monster X ripoff" said T-Rex. "WHAT" yelled Monster X, who had just arrived on the scene. "How dare he rip me off!" "Silence cretin" said Kiezer Ghido-Raptor, blasting Monster X into oblivion with his Hyper Gravity Beams. "Well damn" said T-Rex. Meanwhile all the other characters had been sent flying, and were stranded in random places on Earth. Godzilla, realizing the severity of the situation, quickly transformed once more into Ultimate Ultimate Godzilla, and took flight, going straight towards the remains of Monster Island. Meanwhile T-Rex was staring down Ghido-Raptor. "Finally. After all these years......I finally have the power to kill you...to be better than you...." said Ghido-Raptor. "Bitch please you are lame an no one likes you. Even your creator doesn't give a shit about you anymore and basically replaced you with someone better. You are a shitty fan fiction. Stop acting like you're the main villain or some shit." "But I AM the main villain " said Ghido-Raptor. "Do you even read your own script?" "Scripts are for n00bs" replied T-Rex. "Enough of this." said Ghido-Raptor. "No you will die". Keizer Ghido-Raptor lashed out with his Hyper Gravity Beams, nearly killing T-Rex. "Ouch, that shit hurt" said T-Rex. "what. HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE" yelled Ghido-Raptor. "Probably because I'm in my ultimate form." said T-Rex, before flying up towards Ghido-Raptor to attack him, only to be smashed back down the ground. The two titanic dinosaurs continued fighting, though Keizer Ghido-Raptor was obviously wiping the floor with T-Rex. Keizer Ghido-Raptor continued to beat T-Rex to a pulp. "YES YES. FINALLY. NOW I CAN FINALLY KILL YOU YOU SHITTY PARODY." "B-bitch. " T-Rex managed to stutter. "I might be a parody but I'm more well written then you'll ever be. J-just..fu--f--fuck off." "ARRGGGHHHHHHHH" yelled Ghido-Raptor before clawing T-Rex in the face and blasting him with his Hyper Gravity Beams. As Keizer Ghido-Raptor was about to deal the final blow, Ultimate Ultimate Godzilla flew in and FALLCCOONN PUNCHHHed Ghido-Raptor in all three of his heads, sending the Raptor/Death lord/Edgelord/Ghidorah hybrid flying. "You." said Ghido-Raptor. "Out of all the Kaiju, why you.. You were a father to me. You trained me, helped me to reach my "potential". But then you threw me away. You went off and did Pingas knows what. and you forgot about me." "Listen..Raptor" Godzilla started to say. "I'm sorry that I left you but, you have to stop this. And if you won't, you know what I have to do." "Oh please. Don't lie to me" Ghido-Raptor replied. "You're not sorry, you never cared. And now you'll die for it. All who hurt me will BURN." The two Kaiju started fighting, neither being able to outmatch the other, however, Death T-Rex was watching everything unfold. He was gaining power from the death and destruction Raptor X had caused. He decided to give his pawn some more power. Soon, Ghido-Raptor started to glow with dark energies, and quickly gained the upper hand on Ultimate Ultimate Godzilla. T-Rex started to wake up from being knocked out cold, and saw his greatest enemy and his arch rival duking it out. "NO." yelled T-Rex. "GODZILLA GTFO. I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU STEAL THE SPOTLIGHT AGAIN" "T-Rex!" yelled Godzilla "We have to put this trivial rivalry behind us! It's the only way to end this." T-Rex looked up at Godzilla and realized something. He was right. T-Rex nodded. Godzilla nodded back. They knew what had to be done. Keizer Ghido-Raptor noticed their alliance. "FOOLS. I CAN KILL YOU BOTH" T-Rex smirked. "HEY RAPTOR!!!! THAT'S RIGHT BUDDY, I'M TALKING TO YOU. RWBY SUCKS, STEVEN UNIVERSE TO!!!" Keizer Ghido-Raptor was enraged again. "That's it. Now you will". "AND YOU WANNA KNOW SOMETHING ELSE?" T-Rex continued. "WHAT." yelled Ghido-Raptor. T-Rex started laughing.... then... he said.... "THIS ISN'T EVEN MY FINAL FORM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" T-Rex started to glow with golden energy. Sunglasses suddenly appeared on his face. Doritos, Mountain Dew, and a variety of guns started to fly towards him as he absorbed them. Super Saiyan hair sprouted from his head, and wings from his sides. A golden orb thingy showed up on his chest. THIS. IS. SUPER. ULTIMATE. MLG. MEMELORD. T-REX. "Booiiis this shit just got reallll" said Barundabagungasaurus, who was watching the battle with Lady T-Rex, T-Rex Jr, Oh Pi who had come through another wormhole to see wtf was going on, then left, and SpaceGodzilla, who I totally didn't forget was in this. oh yeah and there's gonna be super epic rock music playing in the background from now on. Anyway, the battle began anew. T-Rex and Keizer Ghido-Raptor charged at one another, both glowing with energy, they caused a bunch if flashy explosions and continued clashing into one another. Godzilla tried to help out to, and attacked Ghido-Raptor in conjunction with T-Rex. Keizer Ghido-Raptor, out of options, started using all his powers to their full extent, attacking his enemies with all he could, however, in reality he was only wasting his dark energies. T-Rex flew in and bit Keizer Ghido-Raptor on his middle neck, throwing him up into the air. Godzilla prepared his Kame Hame Red Spiral Navel Beam, but surprisingly ended up firing out a supercharged Beamzilla. T-Rex blasted Keizer Ghido-Raptor with his Super Ultimate MLG Memelord beam, and his family and friends joined in with their respective attacks. The last thing that could be heard before the biggest explosion of all, and hopefully the last one for this fanfic (seriously did Micheal Bay write this shit), was Beamzilla yelling "YEAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH BOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" as the beams beamed Keizer Ghido-Raptor/Raptor X to deadness. The for the real, ultimate, extreme, final, final, FINAL battle was won. Our heroes had saved the day again They also partially caused quintillions of dollars worth of damage But it's all ok because everyone is happy and the world won't be taken over by evil dudes. TEH END. Also the Giant Businessmen filmed the whole thing and made lotsa money off of it. Characters Featured * T-Rex * Godzilla/Super Super Godzilla/Ultimate Ultimate Godzilla * Raptor X (main antagonist) * Lady T-Rex * T-Rex Jr * Giant Ankylosaurus * Oh Pi * Barundabagungasaurus * Beamzilla * Trollzilla * King Farquadorah * Super Dragon Hyper Kiezer Death Mecha King Ghidorah * SpaceGodzilla/Super Super Special Special Space Spacegodzilla High High Grade Type 3 * Super Super Gomora * Shrekzilla * Trollzilla * Rodan Jr * Gangsta Ghidorah * Mothra * Gabora * Council of Creators (mentioned) * Indominus Rex 2016 (mentioned) * Mr Hankey * Square Enix (mentioned) * Mecha MechaGodzilla * Super Super Mechagodzilla * Super Super Bagan * The Invisible Kaiju * Venodragon (mentioned) * Dinosaur Tank Mk 3 * Ultraman * Ultraseven * Ultraman Jack/Ultraman Jack-O-Lantern * Imitation Imitation Ultraman * The X-Men * The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Destroyah * the other mutants from Godzilla Unleashed * Zilla * Crystal Godzilla * Candy Corn Godzilla * Seabozu * Monster X * Santa T-Rex * Elfeking * Borodan * Robot Man * Shadow Dark T-Rex The Edge * Death T-Rex * Mecha T-Rex (both of them) * Ratzilla * Rat Rat * Raptor Rat * Rat Raptor * Spinosaurus * Super Biollante * King Kong * King Dong * Jimmy Rustler Kong * Unnamed Rock Kaiju * Battra Leo * Overlord Bagan (referenced) * Skeleturtle (watched everything cuz he's a god) * Satanturtle (watched everything cuz he's satan) * All of T-Rex's other allies and enemies who were not directly mentioned. Reception Everyone in Universe 986 thought the movie was amazing. What denizens of other universes thought of the film is unknown. Megalon went to go see the movie with his waifu and they both thoroughly enjoyed it. "It was great, although you had at least a total of fifty typos, the best of which being "The two mochas blasted Godzilla and T-Rex with their eye beams" Secondly, you needed more endings it wasn't long enough. I'm also not going to talk about the plot or characters because it's a Final Wars parody with Leonardo and Wolverine as the protag's. Wow." -SuperCritic295. "it is perfect. It's actually probably one of my favourite stories on this wiki. It's so meta and self-referential and clearly doesn't give much of a shit, resurrecting dead characters for no reason and giving other characters random cameos (like the reference to the one time Oh Pi randomly showed up when Beamzilla was first born) and yet still somehow manages to make a coherent story. Also, Raptor X is an amazing villain and I loved the final battle. All four of them." -Scoobydoocritic90001. Trivia * This film is an obvious parody of the film Godzilla: Final Wars. Part of the title is based on GMK. * This is the first Universe 986 fan fiction I have created, as all previous storylines were told through the history sections of various Kaiju. * The fanfic should hopefully include every single Universe 986 Kaiju I have created to date. However some of the Kaiju that don't have pages yet will be left out. * For some reason, most of the characters in this fanfic speak in Mosufanese. This is never explained and it never will be. * This story marks the end of the long rivalry between Godzilla and T-Rex. yay character development in a parody story. * This is my new magnum opus. * This story is in many ways similar to ''GRAMVRBRMKJJFZKK vs. MKGMKGGHMBSLMDSBOMXGMELGMMEU: Giant Cash-Grab All-Out Attack!'', as both are giant insane films with lots of Kaiju in them. However, that story has a longer title than this one, while this story has a longer plot. Category:Cdrzillafanon's Stories Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:Fanfiction Category:Universe 986 Category:Godzilla Category:Gamera Category:Ultraman Category:King Kong Category:Parodies Category:Joke Pages Category:Raptor Category:Ratzilla